This invention relates to a constant velocity universal joint applicable chiefly to a motorcar or other vehicles.
Hitherto, there has been known a type of joint of this kind in which an outer member and an inner member are mounted on one another through a ball cage having a plurality of balls mounted in respective ball windows. The respective balls are in engagement with respective pairs of longitudinally extending ball grooves made in the mutually facing surfaces of the two members. For this arrangement, the outer member and the ball cage are to be assembled together by being mounted one with another, and the assembling work is simple and easy. For carrying out this assembly, a type of arrangement has been proposed hitherto where the ball cage is formed at its outer surface to form a pair of cut-out portions disposed on the opposite sides thereof. Thus, the cage is mounted through a pair of cut-out portions in the outer member and thereafter the two are turned one with respect to the other so as to be assembled together into such an assembled condition that the two members are prevented from coming apart from each other. However, it has been usual with this type, that the cut-out portions are each comparatively large in size, and thus there are resultant disadvantages that the ball casing is liable to become unbalanced as a whole in strength and is liable to be distorted when subjected to heat treatment.